Digimon Tamers: Keeping a Promise
by 2chaotic
Summary: This is a continuation of Digimon Tamers right where they left off. Where it will eventually lead, even I don't yet know. Currently Suspended
1. How to make a Digidestine's day

Brief Intro: This is a fanfic of Digimon Tamers. It's a continuation story, starting the exact second that episode 51 left off at. I'm not even sure how it's going to go yet, and this is my first story written for something other than school…So go easy on me people. I will write a LOT on this however. Expect it to be novel-length by the time it is finished. In addition, I will probably base more adventures on this story after it is finished. So, be happy. Got advice for a first timer? Talk to me.

I do not own Digimon or anything associated with it. (Although if I did, It would be a lot more popular.)

Digimon Tamers: Keeping a Promise

Chapter 1: How to make a Digidestine's day

Takato stood there staring at the newly appeared digital portal. He could not believe his eyes. He wondered if he would get to keep that promise he made to Guilmon just days before. Now he knew…

Suzie picked up the telephone. "Hello, Princess Pretty Pants speaking," she said.

"Suzie? It's Takato. Can I talk to Henry? It's an emergency!" It really was. This kind of stuff is life-changing.

"Okay." Suzie yelled, "Henry, Takato wants to talk to you! Emergency!"

Henry was in his room, lying on his bed staring at the ceiling like he had done so many times in the past few days. When he heard Suzie, he sighed. Takato had called him every night since the D-reaper was gone. He could tell that Takato was depressed without Guilmon, but then again, so was he. He couldn't stand living without having Terriormon making fun of something every few minutes. He just didn't know what to do with himself.

Henry got off his bed, and with another sigh, went to get the telephone in the living room. Suzie was still standing at the receiver with phone in hand. She handed him the phone as she ran off to continue playing with her dolls. Henry could tell Suzie was depressed too.

"Takato? What's wrong?" asked Henry.

"I'm calling an emergency Tamers meeting right now! You call Rika and Ryo. I'll get Kazu, Kenta, and Jerry." Takato said in a hurried tone.

Henry was confused. What could be so important that they needed to meet after they had just gotten home from school? Takato could have said something during school. "Why now? What's wrong?"

"You won't believe this, but I found a portal!" exclaimed an excited Takato.

Henry's heart skipped a beat. "What?! Are you sure? Where is it?!"

"It's the same one that we used to first go to the digital world. It just suddenly appeared again! Call Rika and Ryo already! We need to figure out a plan. Bye!" Takato hung up the phone.

Henry was frozen to the spot. The dialtone could be heard on the phone still being held to his ear. However, he didn't notice. So many thoughts were racing through his mind now. There was really only one truly important thing though. He was going to get Terriormon back!

He went to the kitchen to get a bottle of water for the bicycle ride. He was not about to waste time saving sweat. He was in such a big rush however, that he bumped in to his dad, who spilled a bit of his coffee.

Janyu turned around and asked, "What's the rush, Henry?"

Not wanting to alert his father that he might be going back to the digital world, Henry lied, "I'm forgot that I was supposed to go meet Takato at the park."

Janyu bought it. "Well, okay. Just make sure to be back by dinner."

Henry was already to the door by then. "I will." With the door shut, and his bicycle ready to go, Henry sped to the park. He was glad he remembered his cell phone. He'd forgotten to call Rika and Ryo.

∞

Rika was just walking towards home wishing that she had something better to do than homework when she got there. Her life was so boring lately. Although her mother and her were closer since the D-reaper incident, she still didn't feel as if she had anyone to talk to anymore. Things were just…empty without Renamon. She felt as if she'd never be whole again. Just as she was about to open the gate to her front yard, her cell phone rang. "Hello?" she said, annoyed that someone was calling her.

"Rika? It's Henry. You need to get to the park. Now. Takato's found a portal!"

Rika nearly dropped the phone and stopped mid-step. "Seriously?"

Henry responded, "Would I lie about something like this?"

She answered, "Be right there," and she hung up the phone. She ran to the house, opened the door, raced into the living room where she found her grandma on the computer as usual. "Grandma, I going to meet my friends at the park. Kay?"

Her grandma looked up and said, "Okay, but make sure your back by dinnertime. Your mom's making spaghetti."

"Fine. I'll be back later." She ran to her room, and changed into her street clothes. Her school uniform was so not cool. It wasn't very good for cycling either. Then she grabbed her sunglasses, and ran to her bicycle.

∞

Takato finished his call with Jerry. The rest of the gang were all as excited as he was. Kazu was speechless for once in his life. Kenta just squealed in delight. Jerry actually dropped the phone.

He wasn't too sure how his parents were going to react when he told them that he planned on going back to the Digital World. They freaked the last time. Or at least his mom did.

Takato rushed into the bakery where his mother was counting the cash in the register. "Mom, I'm going to the park for awhile."

She yelled to him as he was running for the door, "Just be sure you're back by dinner! I'm making meatloaf!" She hadn't even finished her sentence before Takato was already out of earshot. She realized that she had lost count of the ones. She cringed.

Takato was back at the park within minutes. He was still on overdrive as he bound up the steps to the Tamers' hideout. Henry and Rika's bikes were already there, and he could hear Henry talking.

"Why do you think it appeared now and not right after it?"

He heard Rika say, "Who knows?"

Takato stepped in just then. The portal was still there to his relief. "Hey guys. Did you call Ryo, Henry?"

Henry replied, "Yes, but he said he couldn't come right now. He's getting take-out for him and his dad. He said he'd call later."

"Okay. So I guess we wait for the rest of the Tamers to get here now?" Takato asked.

Rika said, "It seems that way, goggle head."

∞

After everyone else arrived, they began the meeting.

Takato asked, "So what are we going to do? It's not like our parents are going to be happy about this."

Kazu said, "Well that's too bad. We're going and that's that."

Henry said, "I don't think they would let us go knowing we don't have our digimon to protect us this time."

Kazu jumped up as he replied, "I'm still going. Whether they like it or not."

Takato did the same and said, "So am I."

Jerry stood and added, "Me too.

Rika, who was already leaning against the wall, said in confidence, "Same here."

Henry joined in, "You know I'm coming."

Kenta raced to his feet and quickly added, "Hey, you aren't leaving me behind either." He adjusted his glasses. With his usual uncertainty in his voice, he orally realized, "Wait. How are we going to get back?"

"You just leave that to us," stated Janyu as he stepped into the shrine.

Henry's face said he was thoroughly shocked to see his dad in the doorway. "Dad!"

Takato gasped, "Mr. Wong!" Everyone else looked dumbfounded.

Janyu continued, "The Monster Makers and I were all wondering how we were going to atone for separating you kids and your Digimon. I think we just found our answer."

Henry was still in shock. "How'd you know we found a portal?"

Janyu laughed as he said, "Henry, it doesn't take a detective to know you'd found something. I haven't seen you this happy in weeks! I knew it before you even hit the ground floor."

Henry's shock wore off. "So you'll help us?"

Janyu smiled and said, "Of course. You kids should probably go home and tell your parents now. It's going to take the Monster Makers a few days to get ready. You can discuss details later."

After agreeing to meet again tomorrow (Today was Friday), they all said good-bye as the Tamers left for their respective homes, each one of them beaming. Rika even agreed to call Ryo and tell him the good news. Why she volunteered, no one could even guess.

Henry was walking with his dad back to where he parked. Henry could tell his father was extremely happy as well. Janyu appeared just as sad as Henry was when the Tamers were forced to part ways with their digimon. You could tell that Janyu was deep in thought. Henry guessed he was just thinking of a way to get them back safely from the Digital world.

Just then, Janyu spoke up, "Henry, I want to ask you something." Janyu's face had taken on a more serious look.

Henry, having no idea what he wanted, replied, "What is it?"

"Well, I'm not sure how to put this so I guess I'll make it as simple as I can. Can you forgive me?" Janyu looked straight ahead.

Henry was taken off guard by this, but seeing as how he was going to see Terriermon again, there wasn't much point in resenting his father's decision anymore. "You're my dad. How could I hold a grudge against you of all people?"

Janyu replied, still looking ahead, "I thought you'd say that. But what if we…what if we never found that portal? Could you ever forgive me?"

Henry didn't know what to say to this. He really was not quite sure if he could. He looked at the ground, saying, "I don't know…"

Janyu stopped and looked at his son. Henry returned the gaze. Janyu said, "Well, let's get home. I'm starving."

With the tense moment lifted, Henry asked, "What are we having?"

Janyu laughed, "Take-out!"

∞

Takato opened the door to his family's bakery. Even through the sweet aroma of the baked bread, you could smell the meatloaf. Takato was starving by now. You try running from you house to the park and back. You'd be foaming at the mouth too. Even if all you had was meatloaf.

Takato was still wondering how he was going to explain this to his parents. He thought he would try the "Guilmon needs me" card, but after debating that one, he figured it would backfire somehow. He kept trying to think up reasons all while scarfing down ketchuped meatloaf. By the time he worked up enough courage to ask, his parents were just finishing up their meal.

"Mom, Dad, can we talk?" asked Takato.

His mother responded first, "What's wrong now?"

It was now or never. "Nothing's wrong. It's just…well, I found…a portal to the Digital World. And…"

His father cut him off, "And you want to go back to get Guilmon. Am I right?"

"Well…Yeah." Takato looked down at the crumbs on his plate. He knew what was going to come next. He had envisioned it a hundred times already. His parents were going to freak and…

His father looked his mother in the eyes. She returned the stare. They nodded in unison as his mother began, "We thought that this might happen someday. Your mother and I talked about it and we decided…"

Takato cringed. He knew they were about to tell him that "it was too dangerous" or "You're too young".

"We decided that you can go get Guilmon. We've noticed…that since he went back…that you've been so…well, sad. We want to see you smile and laugh again."

Takato's face lit up. He never thought in a million years that his parents would agree to something like this and all without him even telling them! There were more than just two miracles happening today. First the portal, then Janyu, and now this! Could this day get any better? "I…I don't know what to say…"

His mother, who looked like she was having a hard time saying this, said, "Just promise us you'll come back safe." She got tears in her eyes.

Takato got up from his chair, rounded the table, and hugged his parents. He had started to cry now. "I will."

∞

Yamaki was lying on his couch, watching the beginning of the nightly news.

The newscaster appeared on the TV and began his broadcast, "Welcome to the 6 o' clock news. Tonight's top story: The reconstruction after the now named "D-reaper" incident is proceeding smoothly. The buildings and streets are still not safe to enter however. This footage was taken by helicopter earlier today."

The TV flashed to an aerial view of the destroyed downtown district. Every building was leveled and unrecognizable. There were no roads to be seen from under all the rubble. The only thing left standing was the towers that housed the Hypnos system. It seemed errie that the thing that allowed the D-reaper to enter this world was left untouched, while everything around it was utterly demolished.

The newscaster continued, "As you can see, the damaged left by the D-reaper is catastrophic. The damages are estimated to be in the tens of billions of U.S. dollars. This is sure to have a horrible impact on the economy of Japan over the next few years. In other news…"

The newscaster didn't get to finish because Yamaki turned off the TV. He sighed as he stood up to go to the kitchen. His dinner wasn't going to fix itself. He was halfway to the kitchen when his cell phone rang. "Now who could that be?"

He picked up the phone and held it to his ear. "Yamaki."

"Yamaki, I've got great news."

That was Janyu's voice. He sounded really happy by the sound of it. "Janyu? What is it?"

Janyu took a deep breath as he began, "You won't believe it. The kids found a portal to the digital world!"

Yamaki almost dropped his phone. "Let me guess. They want to go back."

"Do I need to answer that?"

Yamaki sighed. He was on vacation still while the government was investigating the incident. He still smiled though. "Fine. I'll make the necessary calls." He hung up the phone. He went to the kitchen and got out the steak that he'd been saving for this occasion.

∞

Rika hadn't felt this relieved since well…ever. She couldn't wait to see Renamon again. She was in such a good mood that she didn't even complain about the burnt spaghetti. But now, it was time for a little chat with her family. "Grandma, Mom, I've got something to tell you."

Her grandma put her fork down, "Well, what is it? I haven't seen you this cheerful in weeks!"

Rumiko put her utensils down as well, "Come on, out with it already."

Rika smiled, "Well, Gogglehead found a portal to the digital world."

Her grandma said, "That's great dear. Now we can get Renamon back."

Her mother added, "So when are you leaving?"

Rika was stunned. She didn't think her parents would take it this easily. She didn't think they'd take it at all to be honest. "You mean…you're not saying no?"

Her mother smiled and said, "Of course not, we know you've been depressed lately. I may not be that great of a mother yet, but even I can tell that."

Rika looked at her grandma, who shook her head in concurrence. "Mr. Wong said that he and the Monster Makers would help us. They need time to get ready so, it may be a few days."

Her mom laughed saying, "We'd better get you some sturdier clothes then. You haven't had any new ones in weeks!"

Rika laughed, "Oh mom…"

∞

The rest of Friday went onwards without much incident. All the Tamers went asleep with the knowledge that they would soon be reunited with their partners. Saturday couldn't come fast enough.

∞

"Time for some redemption, wouldn't you say?" yelled a cheerful Shibumi. He had just walked through the door, acting as if nothing had been done without his presence.

Dolphin stood up out of his chair while asking, "What took you so long in the bathroom?"

Babel, who was already standing, laughed as he said, "Did you fall in?"

Shibumi just smiled really big. He walked over to the computer that the Monster Makers were straining to view. After interpreting the data, he inquired, "So, we're going to make another Ark."

Janyu replied happily, "We know it worked before, so it should work again."

"Exactly," agreed Daisy.

"And how long will this take?" asked Curly.

Shibumi looked at the clock for some unknown reason. "It took us three days last time, but we didn't know what we were doing. So obviously less than that."

Babel chuckled, "Leave it to Shibumi to state the obvious."

Just then, the door opened as Yamaki entered the room. He was wearing the suit that no one had seen him wearing since the D-reaper was defeated. As always, he had his trademark glasses. Inquisitive as always, he asked, "How are we progressing?"

Janyu broke eye contact with the screen and said, "We're going to make another ark. It should take no more than three days." Janyu gasped just then and he frantically looked at the clock. "Shoot, I was supposed to meet the children at the park to tell them what we found." He looked at Yamaki, "Would you mind going to inform the children for me?"

Yamaki smiled as he replied, "I'd be glad to." With that, Yamaki left the building in one of the signature black vans headed straight for the park. He couldn't help but to think what a wonderful day this was turning out to be.


	2. How to change plans frequently

OOC: All this is so exciting! I should have started writing a long time ago.

I do not own Digimon or anything associated with it.

Chapter 2: How to change plans frequently

∞

"Took you long enough, gogglehead," said an irritated Rika.

"I thought we might have a little lunch so I brought some bread," chuckled an out-of-breath Takato. He'd ran all the way from his parent's bakery. In his hands was a picnic basket, complete with picnic blanket and plates. After they had all received their meager meal, and were stuffing their faces with fresh, scrumptious bread, they heard a familiar voice.

"I hoped you saved some bread for me," said a surprisingly cheerful Yamaki.

Even with his mouth full, Takato still managed to speak unhindered, "Mr. Yamaki!"

Yamaki smiled as he said, "Yes. Mr. Yamaki at your service. I just came to tell you that the Monster Makers are building another Ark. They say it might be finished in less than three days."

"Three days?!" yelled an obviously impatient Kenta. "We've been waiting all this time and now you're telling me we have to wait LONGER!"

Yamaki returned to his normal serious self, "Would you rather be stuck in the Digital World forever? They're working as fast as they can."

Henry spoke up, "It might take us a few days to find them. Wouldn't you say it's reasonable to leave today?"

Yamaki thought on this for a second. Henry was right. It most likely was going to take a few days to locate their partner Digimon… "I don't see why not. Get your things ready, and then meet back here at…"

Yamaki was cut off by an intruding Ryo, "You weren't planning on leaving me behind, were you?"

Kenta shouted, "RYO! It's about time you showed up!"

Ryo laughed, "Well, at least someone's happy to see me. So, when are we leaving?"

Rika said, "As soon as we get our supplies ready. Is that quick enough for you?"

Ryo just smiled and shrugged.

Yamaki returned to his unfinished sentence, saying, "Meet me back here at three. Is that enough time for everyone?"

The Tamers all nodded their heads in agreement.

∞

"So you told them that they could leave today? Have you gone mad? We aren't finished yet," said Janyu. He just couldn't believe that Yamaki would do something like that. Yamaki had always seemed to be the voice of reason…

"Did you think they would seriously wait three more days? Besides, it might take them that long to find them. I was trying to keep them from going without our knowledge that they left," sternly replied Yamaki.

Janyu calmed down a little as he returned to his work.

Shibumi realized something just then. "Wait a second. Who's going to protect the children till they find their Digimon?"

Every person in the room stopped what they were doing. You could have heard a pin drop.

∞

Ryo had decided to go with Rika back to her house. He didn't have any real reason to go with anyone at all. He was already packed to go. He just liked to annoy Rika. However, they didn't really say much of anything until they neared her house. Ryo decided to break the silence as he looked around at all the nice-looking houses, "I didn't realized you lived in such a nice neighborhood, Rika."

Rika didn't say anything. She wasn't paying much attention to Ryo and seemed to be lost in thought. Ryo was a bit confused. Rika never just completely ignored him. She'd either poke fun at him, or say something snide. She never just…did nothing. Something had to be wrong with her. "Rika, what's up with you today?"

Rika snapped out of her inattentiveness, "It's…nothing." She looked toward the ground like she was ashamed of something.

Ryo knew there was something wrong, but if she didn't want to talk about it then that was alright with him. He'd try again later.

Rika suddenly stopped and Ryo almost collided with her. She said opening the gate to her house, "We're here."

As they stepped inside, Ryo could not help but look around. Rika's house was nothing like his. Her's had a flair of elegance to it, while his was more of the "run-of-the-mill" variety.

Rika's grandma was sitting at the computer in the front room. She noticed Ryo and got up to greet this new face. "Oh hello. Rika, who's your friend?"

After introductions were over, Rika noticed that her mother was not around. She asked her grandma, "Where's mom at?"

Her grandma thought for a moment, and said, "I think she said she was going to a quick photo shoot. She left some time ago, so she should be here any minute."

Ryo didn't know much about Rika's personal life, and didn't feel like intruding. He kept quiet when he wanted to ask what her mother did. He wouldn't want someone poking around in his business, so he tended to stay out of other's.

Rika thought she would wait for her mother to return before telling them that she was leaving today. She decided to go pack in the meantime. She whispered to Ryo, "I'm going to pack. Cover for me." Ryo nodded in reply.

As Ryo sat down in a chair, he noticed that Rika's grandma appeared to be thinking about something. She must have worked up the courage to say whatever it was because she asked, "You wouldn't happen to be…going with Rika…to the digital world…would you?

Ryo replied with a bit of uneasiness, "Yes."

Her grandma looked out a window. "I thought as much."

Ryo could tell that Rika's grandma was worried. "Don't worry. I'll keep an eye on her."

Her grandma turned back to Ryo with tears shining in the light. She asked, "You would do that?"

Ryo smiled as he said confidently, "Of course."



Takato was trying to figure out if he had everything packed that he needed. "Cards?" he thought aloud. He reached down to his cardholder. "Check. Clothes?" He looked down at his duffel bag. "Check. Bread?" He turned towards his bulging backpack. "Check. Okay, that's everything. Now to go…"

His mother opened the door to his bedroom. She took one glance at the backpack and duffel bag, and she gasped. She looked towards the floor, and began to ask, "Are you…leaving today?"

Takato joined her gazing at the floor. He muttered, "Yes."

She slowly crept over to her son, and enveloped him in a hug. She started to sob loudly. "I…don't want you to go." Tears were hitting the floor.

Takato protested, "But I have to."

His mother said, "I know." The tears had now shifted to dampening Takato's shirt as his mother shifted positions. She slowly started to stand back up. She looked her son straight in the eyes, and said, "Promise me…that you'll come back safe."

Takato simply said, "I will."

With that, he gathered his things and headed for the park.



Henry was talking with this mother.

"You're going back?" she queried.

"I have to get Terriermon and Lopmon back," said Henry.

His mother stared out the window of their apartment. You could tell that she was deeply distressed by this. She asked calmly, "When are you leaving then?"

Henry replied just as calmly, "Tonight."

"I can't take all this stress anymore." She took off her glasses and began to cry. With a sudden rage in her voice, she said, "Just…come…back…safe."

"Don't worry. I'll be fine," said a crying Henry.



Finally, after three hours, all the Tamers were back at the park, anxiously waiting Yamaki.

Kazu impatiently said to no one in particular, "What's taking him so long? We could've been there by now…"

As if on cue, Yamaki could be seen waling up the stairs to the shrine. He was not alone however. The entire Monster Maker team was with him. Yamaki stood out although. He was carrying a large backpack and a small plastic briefcase. They all looked cheerful, yet there was something about them…

They all entered the now cramped hideout. When they eyed the portal, a few of them gasped, namely Curly and Dolphin.

Kazu continued his impatience, saying, "What took you so long?"

With a serious tone in his voice, Yamaki began, "There's been a change of plans. I will accompany you in the Digital World."

The Tamers were shocked. Henry voiced the group question, "What for?"

Yamaki continued, "Two reasons. One, I will be studying the Digital World itself. Two, I will protect you until we can find your Digimon."

Rika asked, "How can you protect us when the army itself can't even hurt a Digimon?"

He bent down and opened his briefcase. "With this." He took something that resembled a large taser. "This isn't a normal weapon. It fires a smaller, less deadly version of the Yuggoth program. It will act like a taser if it hits a Digimon. It should be enough to scare any hostile Digimon away."

Takato began to protest, "But…"

Yamaki sternly commanded, "No buts. I'm going, and that's final."

Ryo said, getting to his feet, "Well, it's settled then. Let's go get our Digimon back!"

Janyu interrupted, "Not so fast. Aren't you even going to tell us goodbye?"

The Tamers all yelled at once, "Goodbye!"

Henry looked at his father and said, "Momentai."

So, with everyone in high spirits, the Tamers (and Yamaki) all rushed into the portal.


	3. How to find lost friends unexpectedly

OOC: Yay! My first reviews! I'm comin' up in the world. More Yamaki anyone? (This one focuses a bit more on him.) R&R please!

I do not own Digimon or anything associated with it.

Chapter 3: How to find lost friends unexpectedly

As the Tamers (and Yamaki), leapt into the portal, every atom in their body was changed into data. Just like the last time, they entered the zone where the laws of physics did not apply. The directions and gravity were in the eyes of the beholder.

Yamaki, who was obviously bewildered by this new experience, just stared in awe into the floating, ever-changing number field. He reached behind him to check if his things were still intact. Finding that everything was in its place, he breathed a sigh of relief. Ahead of him walked Takato, Jerry, and Rika. Behind him were Ryo, Kazu, Kenta, and Henry. The two groups were holding hands and trying to stay together.

Remembering that Yamaki hadn't been here before, Takato reached for Yamaki, and said to him, "Grab my hand." Yamaki reached out and grabbed his hand. Takato pulled him closer to his group.

Yamaki asked, "What is this place?"

Henry answered, "Physics don't apply in this area."

Just then, everything went haywire and they found themselves floating in weird directions. Henry said the same thing that he reasoned the last time they were here, "It must be a data surge."

Jerry made the same "mistake" that she did the last time by pointing and saying, "Down's that way." Everyone suddenly felt gravity reclaim them, and they all hurtled in the direction that Jerry pointed. After traveling for a few moments, they broke free of that zone, and were now falling towards the now visible ground.



Takato flung open his eyes. He was lying on the ground inside a freshly made crater. He sat up and looked around.

The familiar wasteland that was the digital world was still there. He could see the giant earth-like planet up above. They were definitely back in the Digital world. He stood up, and to his relief, found everyone else waking up in their craters.

Yamaki woke up like he was having a nightmare. He scrambled to his feet, and glanced around. "So, this is the Digital world." He looked towards the sky, and said to no one in particular, "Is that the…Earth? And what are those giant pink lights?"

Takato replied, "That's the Earth alright. Those pink things are data streams. They take data and send it somewhere else. Those are what separated us last time. We need to watch out for them.

Yamaki rummaged through a pocket and found his sunglasses. Putting them on, he began to check his backpack and suitcase for any damaged items. Everyone else was ready to leave by the time he finished his satisfactory test.

They looked around with a few pairs of binoculars but their Digimon were nowhere to be seen. Henry reasoned, "They could be anywhere. Where do we start?"

Yamaki smirked and said, "I think I can help with that." He rummaged through his backpack and brought our a laptop computer. He turned it on, and everyone began to crowd around him. Yamaki was amazed to see that he had a wireless internet connection here. He opened up a link to Hypnos. After attaching a webcam to his computer, he tried to signal Riley.

To everyone's amazement, Riley's face appeared on the screen. "Yamaki? Is that really you?"

Yamaki replied, "Who else? Riley, I need you to calculate where the Digimon could have ended up at after they returned to the digital world. Think you can do it?"

Riley, who was wearing her bulky, face-covering headset, said, "I can try." She could be heard typing away at her keyboard. A few moments later, with everyone anxiously awaiting her results, she excitedly yelled, "I think I found their point of return. I'll send you the coordinates. Oh and by the way, It's good to see everyone made it there okay."

Yamaki smiled, "Thanks Riley. Tell everyone that we made it here in one piece. Yamaki out." He turned off the comlink, and opened a new email. Inside were the alleged last known coordinates of their partners.

The Tamers were all getting more excited by the minute. Everything was going right for them, so it seemed. For once, there hadn't been any wrenches thrown into their plan.

Henry realized something however. "Mr. Yamaki, even if we have those coordinates, don't we need a map to use them?"

Yamaki opened up another program and said, "I'm one step ahead of you. Look."

The Tamers all gasped as the laptop showed a map of the digital world. It wasn't your normal map however. This map was more of a grid than a map. It did show where they were and where their Digimon might be however. That was enough for them.

Kazu couldn't hold back anymore. He shouted, "Well, what are we sittin' around here for? Let's get this show on the road!"

Everyone shouted gleefully back as they all began their journey to find their lost friends.



"Are we there yet? My feet hurt," moaned Kazu.

Kenta echoed, "Mine too."

They had been walking for over three hours now. Yamaki checked his laptop again. They were almost to the coordinates. They were only a few miles ahead. They did deserve a small break thought Yamaki. He needed one too. "Alright, 5 minute break. We're about 5 miles out.

Kazu and Kenta slumped to the ground The rest followed, but not as dramatic.

Takato offered, "Who wants some bread?" Everyone but Yamaki declined. They knew that they didn't have to eat here.

Yamaki, oddly enough, wasn't hungry after three hours of walking. He wasn't in the best of shape to begin with so this struck an odd tune with him. The fact that the children weren't eating was strange too. "So you're saying that none of you are hungry after walking three hours in the heat of the day?"

Takato realized that Yamaki didn't know about the food issue. He said to him, "Well, we kind of figured out that humans don't need to eat here. We went for weeks without food last time. Strange huh?"

Yamaki reasoned, "That explains it then."

Suddenly, a loud noise disrupted any further attempt at conversation. It sounded like an elephant to Yamaki. The Tamers were rising to their feet and looking around. Rika saw the source first. "Over there!" She pulled out her D-Ark and it scanned the loud Digimon. "It's a Mammothmon. Ultimate Level! It says here it usually travels in herds, but I only see one.'

The Mammothmon stopped sounding off and began charging toward the Tamers. Ryo stated the obvious, "It's headed straight for us! RUN!" And they began doing so.

Yamaki seemed to find time to open his briefcase while running. He pulled out his taser, and aimed it toward the rapidly approaching digimon. He muttered to himself, "I hope this works…" The taser gave off a puff of smoke as the prongs were ejected from the barrel. 50 feet later, they collided with Mammothmon, and it tensed. Then Yamaki pulled the trigger again.

Everyone stopped running and watched as the gun gave off a green lightning that traveled down the wire. When it collided with Mammothmon, it shrieked in agony. Then the shocking suddenly stopped as Yamaki let go of the trigger. He warned, "Don't make me pull it again."

The Mammothmon trumpeted again, but turned tail, and ran. It wasn't about to get shocked again.

They all breathed a sigh of relief and slumped back down to the ground. Yamaki was sweating after that ordeal. He didn't think the taser was going to work as well as it did. He didn't think it would work at all for that matter.



They were getting nearer and nearer to the coordinates. They were only 1 mile away, so they started to scan the area with binoculars. They only got their hopes dashed by the sight of nothing.

Henry stated the obvious, "It looks like they may not be here. It's been weeks since they came back so…"

Rika interjected, "So they may have moved on. Great. Just great."

Takato, who was still trying to be hopeful, said, "Hey, we aren't there yet. We cant say for sure."

All of a sudden, the ground trembled. Then there was a deafening sound coming from behind them. They all turned around and gasped. There were at least 20 Mammothmon charging their way.

Ryo yelled, "RUN!" So run they did. After about 1 minute of running, the Tamers were running out of steam, but the Mammothmon weren't. It seemed they wanted revenge for shocking one of their herd.

Takato spotted a rock formation just 50 yards to the right. He called to everyone else, "Guys! Get behind those rocks over there. It's our only hope!" He was right. There wasn't anything else to hide behind for miles. Everyone saw it at once, and they all steered for it.

The Mammothmon were gaining on them. They would overrun them in about a minute, and that's if they were able to run any longer.

Takato reached the rocks first. There were about 20 rocks about 4 feet tall that made a circle. They were shaped almost like a fence. They were slanted enough that he could climb them however. He jumped onto the nearest rock, and began to clamber over it. Everyone else reached the rocks within seconds, and began their clambering as well. They all seemed to make it over the rocks at the same time for some reason. The rocks slope went from slanted to flat, so they all tumbled onto the ground as they weren't expecting the drop off.

Something broke Takato's fall however. Whatever it was, it let out a loud "OWW". Takato scrambled to his feet, and stared at the thing he landed on. When he realized what it was, his eyes widened.

"GUILMON!"



There they were, sitting inside a circle of rocks, reunited with their Digimon. All except for Jerry of course, for the obvious reasons. Lopmon was there. Impmon was there as well. Guardramon somehow found a way to digivolve back to champion level. Marineangemon was back to his/her genderless Mega form.

"We can talk later. Right now we have a Mammothmon problem," commented Renamon.

"Agreed," agreed Rika.

They all looked at each other and nodded.

The sounds of biomerging (including the slightly monotonous and expected "such and such biomerge to…") could be heard in 4 different directions around the rest of the Tamers (Kazu, Kenta, Jerry, and Yamaki). Impmon warp digivolved into Beelzemon as well.

Then 5 megas were standing outside the circle. Gallantmon, Sakuyamon, Megagargomon, Beelzemon and Justimon turned toward the confused Mammothmon.

One "boo" from Beelzemon sent the herd running.

Megargomon chuckled. "That was easy."

Yamaki simply sighed. Not in a million years did he believe this moment would happen.


End file.
